Blood & Glory
by Sarex
Summary: It is about a girl who ends up in ME and trys to find herself. NOT A MARY-SUE OR A LEGOMANCE. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter 5 uploaded!
1. Default Chapter REDONE!

Default Chapter  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own LOTR but I do own Sarah/Jen  
  
"Bang." The gun went off. I released the trigger.  
  
"Was he dead?" I thought. I glanced around the room. Blood was everywhere.  
  
My eyes came back to the body.  
  
He was still.  
  
From what I could see he was dead. A bullet through the heart... only one shot. It was over. Finally! I felt relief and peace. It was over whelming me. This feeling felt so strange like a childhood memory. How long had it been? A year no more than that most likely a year and a half.  
  
I was too stunned to cry to numb to call the police. I feared the future what was to happen to me? I crawled over to the body. His eyes were still open in a look of fright. I gently closed them with my fingertips. Suddenly I realized what I had just done. I had killed my father. The one man I ever trusted lay dead on the ground before me. I was a murderer. The tears came now. They had always been there but had never dared to show themselves until now. They crept up like a tiger hunting it's prey silent and deadly. I laughed. Deadly? No not anymore the only one who made me fear to show my feelings was gone. I was free. Then I remembered what lay in front of me. How could I say that? I was not free I was just moving to a different cage one smaller tighter. My family lay dead before me. My father killed by me and my mother, my once strong and beautiful mother, lay dead from my father's cruelty. He was a drunk he deserved to die. Or did he?  
  
"It's too late now." I whispered softly.  
I pulled my self up onto the couch and picked up the phone my hand trembling. I slowly dialed 9-1-1.  
  
~ Years Later ~  
  
I had only been 8 years old at the time when I killed my father. They had no clue what to do with me so they decided that they would punish me for my crime. I went to court I got sentenced a year in a juvenile prison. I learned a lot during my time there. I learned how to fight and how to stick up for myself. I got into a few fights and learned how to deal with it. I became silent and suspicious of everything. I had no friends. I could trust no one. After 7 months they found a place for me to stay and let me out early for good behavior. I moved to New York to stay with Nancy and John my new foster family. That's where I lived now.  
  
I had changed to better fit in with my surroundings. My name wasn't Sarah anymore... I had left that life behind. I became Jen the goody goody without a past. I never told anyone about my parents and as far as they knew Nancy and John were my real parents. I hid myself so well that it scared me. I couldn't recognize myself I had become someone else entirely. I had to let the inner me out before it suffocated. But how? After a while it came to me. Another identity someone no one knew or could trace. Someone who portrayed the inner me and the person I always wanted to be.  
  
I started researching in my spare time. I had to know everything and make everything perfect before I could pull this off. I looked up everything from banking to guns. I memorized everything then shredded the internet printouts after. I began to slowly build up the new me the one no one knew. When Nancy and John went away I created a secret room in the back of my closet. There I stored all my things. I had it piled full of clothes and necessary items. Things I would never dare wear or use. Over a few weeks I had snuck 14 guns into my closet. Nancy and John knew nothing. Even though they weren't my real parents it hurt to lie to them. I had gotten them to allow me to go to kickboxing and karate so I would be prepared to kick someone's ass if I had to.  
  
I had smuggled a whole new (as I called it) "bad ass" wardrobe into my secret room. I was finally finished. When I was done I realized I had no real reason to do this. Then I discovered I had known all along. I wanted to be like an undercover cop and stop abuse in families. After all I had gone through I knew how hard it was. You didn't want to tell anyone because you were afraid the abusive person would get in trouble but then you hated to deal with the pain. I thought about this as I got dressed. I put a small dagger around my ankle and a gun in my belt. It was concealed under my clothes and no one could tell it was there. I pulled open the window and stepped out onto the fire escape. I slowly climbed down barely breathing as if not to make any noise. I finally jumped down onto the sidewalk. I was free!  
  
I started out by going around and stealing things just to see if I could get away with it but soon I moved on to bigger and better things. I started beating up people who tried to mug me. But my big break came when I stopped an armed robbery. I left before the police came because I did not want anyone to know it was me. But I did do one thing to give myself a new identity. I took a black permanent marker and drew an 'X' on the guy's forehead. From then on I was known as 'X' the all powerful all bad ass crime fighter.  
  
Hoped u like it she will meet up with Legolas later on I think in the 3rd or 4th chapter. I will update soon. O yeah and review 2 let me know if I should continue. Thanks 


	2. The Body in the Woods

Disclaimer- I don't own LOTR (I wish) but I do own Sarah.  
  
Thanks 4 the review Sarah it's appreciated! LOL u better mean what u said or else this next chapter is 4 nuthin.  
  
Sorry she doesn't meet Legolas in this chapter but definitnly in the next I think. I want u guys 2 know it's not a Mary-Sue she does not join the fellowship even though there is some "sexual" tension between Sarah and Legolas THEY DO NOT FALL FOR EACH OTHER. Now that I got that out here's the next chapter.  
Chapter 1  
  
~ 2 Years Later ~  
  
I had been 'X' for 2 years now and I was getting sick of it. Everyone was going on and on about 'her' and how she was soo perfect. That's what they think. I am far from perfect. The only reason I still go out as 'X' is because the adrenaline, which is, like a high for me. Still it was a pain to keep it up. It was a lot of work and with all the homework our stupid teachers were giving us I needed a break. So when my friend Alexis told me about the home economics field trip to Maine I jumped at the chance.  
  
So here I was sitting on this bus surrounded by noisy annoying teens. I just had to get away didn't I? 'X' wasn't even half as bad as this!  
  
"I am soooooooo excited!" Alexis exclaimed.  
  
"Same here." I lied  
  
"I am soooooo glad you came."  
  
"Same here." I lied again.  
  
"You don't sound like you are enjoying yourself."  
  
"Thank you captain obvious!" I thought to myself. "I sure am!." I said out loud with a hint of sarcasm that Alexis didn't pick up.  
  
~ 15 Minutes Later~  
  
"We're HERE!" A little too over excited home economics teacher announced to the bus.  
  
"Thank you GOD!" I thought. "It's about time!"  
  
She pulled out a wooden clipboard and scrolled down the names. Once she was satisfied everyone was here we jumped off the bus and grabbed our luggage. I followed Alexis to our cabin which we unfortunitly shared with another girl. Luckily she was quiet and seemed to be as annoyed with this trip as I was.  
  
'This might not be that bad.' I thought to myself.  
  
I put my bag down on the bed and started to follow Alexis out the door. Then I realized that our freaky room mate was not following us. I went back in to see what she was up to.  
  
"You coming?" I asked. She looked at me for what seemed like 10 minutes.  
  
"Later." She replied.  
  
Half of me was glad she was not coming with me but the other half felt kind of sad for her. I quickly grabbed my backpack off my bed as I left. I wasn't taking any chances.  
  
It took me 20 minutes to find the campfire seeing how I didn't have a map and Alexis had left me to fend for myself. I sat down on a log next to Alexis. She was to busy chatting with some other airheads to notice I had arrived. That's when the singing started.  
  
After sitting through half an hour of stupid campfire songs and roasting marshmallows I realized our disturbed roommate still hadn't shown up. I figured any thing was better then this so I decided to go find her. Yeah I know if I could barely find my way to the campfire when it was light out finding my way back in the dark was hopeless. But the annoying campfire songs were beginning to get to me.  
  
"I'm tired and I am going to bed now." I said to the other campers.  
  
They were to busy roasting marshmallows to notice me. I grabbed my backpack and swung it over my shoulder. It was heavy since I hadn't even unpacked my clothes yet. I started going in the direction I thought I had come from but soon realized I was wrong. By then it was too late I had already wandered to far from the fire to get back. I pulled out a flashlight from my backpack and flicked it on it.  
  
"Oh my god." I said under my breath. For the light of the flashlight revealed something I never thought would be there. It was a dead body. 


	3. The Witch in the Clearing

Just thought I'd upload another chapter since I m REALLY bored.  
  
Disclaimer- bla bla bla I don't own LOTR bla bla bla oh yeah and I don't own barney and I NEVER EVER want to.  
  
The person had just been killed within the hour. I recognized her she was one of the girls that sat behind me on the bus. I took a step toward the body to see how the killer had done it. They had slashed her throat. But something was weird. There was no blood anywhere but she had to have bled. I bent down to look even closer. I was just about to touch the wound when I heard a rustle in the bushes. I lept into action. I raced toward the bush and jumped onto whomever was in the bush. But they had seen that coming and had jumped out of my reach. I threw a low kick trying to get the person in the knees. They came down hard but got back up fast. It was almost too fast. Then I realized what I was dealing with this. thing was inhuman.  
  
I got up and chased the thing down. I followed it to a clearing. There I saw something almost too much to take in. The girl I was bunking with was sitting next to a fire in some sort of trance. I turned around to look at what I had been chased only to find it was a dog or was it. While I had been staring at the animal the girl had gotten up and come over to me. I turned fast and kicked only to find she had disappeared. I turned around again and there she was sitting on the ground looking at me.  
  
"What the FUCK!" I yelled  
  
"Now, now why don't we keep the nasty language to a minimum." She said in a voice that was dripping with cruelty. "My name is Minerva and you my darling have fallen into my trap."  
  
"Ummm Trap?" I asked  
  
"Yes what you don't know is that I set this whole thing up just to catch you."  
  
"How and why." I said while looking around. "and how do you expect to keep me here? From what I can see the only thing holding me back is that thing." I said pointing to what was obviously her pet.  
  
"I thought you of all people would be smarter then that! I am a sorceress or what some people like to call a witch."  
  
"Righttttttt and I am a big purple dinosaur named Barney!"  
  
"Fine. I will prove it." She said as she pulled her hands out from underneath a huge cloak she was wearing. She waved them around a few times and a wall of blue liquid (yes I do know this is describing water but it was not water.) flew up surrounding the clearing.  
  
"Go ahead try to leave now." She said with a smirk.  
  
I got up cautiously and walked over to the wall I hesitantly reached my hand out. Right when my hand touched it a spark of blue light sent me flying backwards. I blacked out.  
  
When I woke up I was bound and gagged to a metal pole in the center of the clearing the animal was nowhere in sight but I could see the witch huddled over what looked like colored sand.  
  
I tried to move but she had somehow paralyzed me.  
  
"Ahhh you're awake." She said coming over her arms filled with various iteams.  
  
"What are those for?" I asked hoping she wasn't going to say what I thought she would.  
  
"For a spell to send you to a land of torture."  
  
"Oh great!" I said sarcastically.  
  
She got to work. After dosing me with water some of her weird colored sand and something that smelled like cat nip she stood up.  
  
"Done?" I asked.  
  
"Just one more ingrediant."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
She scuttled over to the fire and stared into the flames.  
  
"Migand, hyunda, nigrtha Vyroom." She muttered entranced by the flames.  
  
I started to laugh the whole scene was so hysterical I could not help myself. She reached into the flames and pulled out an urn. I looked at her arms puzzled there was not even the slightest burn on them. She carried the urn back over to where I sat still tied up. I watched in horror as she pulled off the lid of the urn. I screamed. Inside there was the most foul smelling shit I had ever seen. It was blood. Warm thick blood that was about to be placed on my body. The thought was unbearable. I had to escape I tried to pull on my ropes but I was still paralyzed. She put her hand into the urn slowly adding to the suspense. When she pulled it back out it was covered in the blood. I tried to close my eyes but it was in vain. I was screaming so loud now that I could not hear anything else. Her hand got closer and closer. Then it touched my face for one horrifying moment I could feel the blood dripping down on my face, my neck, and my hair. Then it was over. I had blacked out.  
Sorry I lied she does not meet Legolas in this chapter but I swear she DEFINTLY will in the next one.  
  
NOW GO REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. An Elf?

Disclaimer- I don't own LOTR (sad but true)  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in a while I couldn't think of anything!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
An Elf? ~*~*~*~  
  
"Damn!" I said as I woke up. My head hurt badly like a really bad hangover. I pulled myself to my feet and fought back another wave of nausea. As I looked around I suddenly remembered what had happened. How long had it been ten minutes three weeks? I couldn't tell. My memory was fuzzy and it took me a second to even remember my name. My real name.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" I said surveying my new setting once again. This place looked nothing like the clearing I had left. In fact its aurora was different. It was pure and clean not like the polluted forest I had been camping in. I smelt the air. It smelled so fresh and fragrant I could almost taste it. There was a small clear stream flowing nearby. The trees here were taller. Much taller than normal trees. They were extremely green too. Next my eyes came to rest on a funny looking man pointing an arrow at me.  
  
"Oh My God." I said realizing the strangeness of this sight. I immediately went in to defense mode and quickly kicked the bow out of his hands. This surprised him very much. Apparently he hadn't expected me to fight back. Then I noticed his hand reaching for something in his extremely ugly shirt. I punched him in the face and gave him a strong kick in the stomach. He went flying backwards and the object he had been grabbing flew out of his hand. I caught it easily but immediately wished I hadn't.  
  
It was a knife a very sharp one I had unfortunately found out. I had caught blade side facing my hand. It had cut a deep wound and I could feel the blood trickling out now.  
  
"Oh GREAT!" I said exasperated a busted hand was the last thing I needed now! I looked up from my injured hand to see the weird guy with the long hair approaching me. He reached out as if to take my hand.  
  
"Back off Barbie!" I said threatenly.  
  
"Barbie?" He said. His voice was beautiful it almost flowed from his mouth, "I have never heard that word before."  
  
"Well that's a surprise I would have thought that you would get that often!" I said sharply.  
  
"Let me see your hand." He said ignoring my harsh words. "I can help."  
  
"And I would trust you why?" I asked.  
  
"I promise I won't hurt you and besides it doesn't seem like you can do it yourself."  
  
"How do you know that? We just met for all you know I could be a renowned doctor specialized in hand wounds." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Just let me look at it." He said. He looked so sincere I just gave in. I didn't really feel like fighting with him any more.  
  
After inspecting my hand carefully and making a makeshift bandage he spoke.  
  
"It is very deep and will not heal quickly. But my father can help if you would let me take you to him."  
  
"So let me get this straight I have no clue where I am and no clue where I am going and a strange man asks me to go back to his place. Yeah that's fine because he wouldn't be like a robber or escaped convict. I don't even know your name." I said quickly.  
  
"Well, if it helps my name is Legolas Greenleaf."  
  
"Sure it is! And my name is Frodo Baggins!" I said jokingly. I started walking away. I had no clue where I was going but I wasn't going to stay with this freak. He called out in protest but I just kept going. I looked over my shoulder just to see if he was following. He was yelling something. I couldn't quite make it out it seemed to be in a nother language. Before I could reply I felt a sharp pain go through my back and before I could see what it was I fainted. again.  
  
~*~*~*Well here's another chapter well go review! I promise next chapter she won't pass out. I know this chapter is short but I'll try for a longer one next time. lol. Till next chapter,  
  
Sare 


	5. Not Right In The Head

Disclamier: You know how it goes...  
  
Wow... it's been awhile. Here's another chapter!  
  
Not Right In The Head  
  
This time when I woke up I was not in the forest anymore instead I was in an extremely comfortable bed.  
  
"I've got to stop doing that." I said to myself. This was the second time in two days that I had passed out and woken up in an unfamiliar place. "Were the heck am I?"  
  
"Mirkwood." A voice said.  
  
I turned to see it's owner and wasn't all that surprised to see elf boy.  
  
"Mirkwood? As in middle Earth? That Mirkwood?" I said uneasily. I was familiar with the Lord of the Rings trilogy I had read them for my English class.  
  
"Yes, I don't know of any others." He replied rather confused.  
  
"Middle Earth?" I asked again I couldn't quite believe what he was telling me. I barely even knew this guy and he was telling me I was in Middle Earth. I had a right to be suspicious.  
  
"Yes." He said with an odd look on his face.  
  
*Great* I thought *now he thinks I am weird and retarded*  
  
I looked around taking in my surroundings. The room was decorated with an air of elegance. There were light green drapes pulled back from the large rectangular windows that seemed to overlook a large forest. *probably the same forest I was in before* I thought. I turned my head to the right and saw an ornate desk. It had sheets of cream paper on it along with a quill pen. On my left was a door that most likely led to another room. The bed I was lying in had green sheets of varying colors. It was a room fit for a king.  
  
Finally my eyes came to rest on my own body. I was wearing a white flowing dress that resembled a nightgown.  
  
"Why am I not wearing my clothes?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"Ah... ah... I did not... umm undress you if that's what you are asking." He seemed rather uncomfortable under my accusing stare.  
  
"That's great... but where are my clothes." I said inwardly laughing at his flustered expression.  
  
"Right here." He said as he lifted them off a nearby chair and handed me them.  
  
"If you don't mind." I said motioning to the door.  
  
"Of course." He said, "If you need any assistance I will make sure someone is outside the door."  
  
"Thanks..." I said unsure if this was a good or bad thing.  
  
He left almost running out the door. I sure had a way of making people uncomfortable. As I pulled the nightgown over my head I saw for the first time the bandages wrapped around my torso. That's when I realized what had hit me. Some retarded person... or elf had shot me in the back with an arrow.  
  
"Just great." I muttered to myself examining the wound. It had healed a lot faster then was humanly possible. "Interesting." I said making a mental note to find out how the elves had managed that.  
  
I got my clothes on and was glad to see that they were all there. I would have been beyond pissed if some goody-goody elf had misplaced even a sock. I sat down on the bed and was surprised to see that along with being ridiculously comfortable and soft it was also very bouncy. I suddenly got a great idea. I pulled myself up unto the bed careful not to pull open a wound. I stood up looking around to make sure there weren't any other elves hiding in the woodwork. Then I started bouncing on the bed slowly at first to see if it could withstand my weight. Finally satisfied I started jumping. I was sent flying to the ceiling and then swiftly brought down by gravity. (a little science lesson there...lol) It was an adrenaline rush I hadn't had for so long. It must have been at least 6 years since I had jumped on a bed. I must have been making quite a racket because all of a sudden Legolas rushed through the door. His sudden action cased me to loose my momentum and the silk sheets slipped out from under my feet and I was sent flying backwards unto my back.  
  
*~~~~~~Legolas' Point of View (POV)~~~~~~*  
  
"Oh my!" I exclaimed as I rushed toward the wounded girl who had just fallen flat on her back. I was preparing myself for the worse. A broken bone, a re-opened wound, or maybe she was unconscious again was all I could think of. I leaned over her. Her body was convulsing in an odd manner. My first thought was that she was having a seizure but as I looked closer I realized she was... laughing? She was hysterically laughing. She could have killed herself. *Just what I need* he thought *she must be not right in the head*  
  
now it's time to review. You know what to do press the button. So I'm back... it's been about a year, a little less. I doubt I will be updating daily but I'll try. So thanks for your time and have a GREAT day!!! 


End file.
